Canterlot High School (Mi versión)
by brunoprower500
Summary: Un nuevo año comienza.. y cosas nuevas le sucederán a Twilight y a Spike ¿Cuales? Lean el fic. Aclaro que es la verdadera Twilight Sparkle humana (de Friendship Games).
1. Primer Día de Clases

Canterlot High School (Mi versión)

(Pongo "mi versión" para que no se note tan parecida a las demas historias con el mismo nombre)

Primer Día de Clases

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, normal? Mas bien, algo vergonzoso para algunos ya que era el primer dia de clases.

-Primera Persona de Twilight-

Hola, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, no me gusta ser sociable, pienso que hacer amigos es una tontería, ya que se pierde el tiempo haciendo cosas bobas en vez de estudiar.

Antes estudiaba en el Instituto Crystal Prep, pero por decision de mi familia voy a ir a un nuevo Instituto llamado Canterlot High, con el objetivo de hacer nuevas amistades. Pff, no hare amistades con gente que no conozco, ya me basta con Minuette, Lyra, Twinkleshine y Moondancer.

-Fin-

Velvet: Baja ya hija, o llegarás tarde a tu nueva escuela

Twi: Ya voy mamá *baja corriendo*

Night Light: Hola hija, lista para tu primer dia de clases?

Twi: Estoy nerviosa... voy a conocer a gente nueva, y Moondancer y mis otras amigas no estarán ahí...

Velvet: Sabemos que Moondancer y las demas son tus amigas, pero siempre que estas con ellas solo leen y leen y leen...

Twi: No somos sociables *comiendo su tostada con queso*

Velvet: Emmm...voy a ver porque Spike tarda tanto... *empieza a subir las escaleras*

Shining: Anímate Twily, es el primer dia de clases y... *Twi le tapa la boca*

Twi: No, estuve mejor allá con ellas, no tuve muchos problemas...

Night: Hija, no todos podemos vivir como queremos, además, qué tiene de malo hacer más amigos?

Twi: Bueno... *interrumpe el padre*

Night: Ya hay que irnos, suban al auto *los tres suben y se van*

-en el viaje-

Night: Hija, hacer amistad es bueno, por qué no quieres hacer algunos amigos más?

Twi: Empiezan a hablar tonterías que distraen y despues no entiendes cuando el profesor explica...

Spike: Deja de ser antisocial, quieres? No dejas de berrinchear por lo mismo desde ayer...

Twi: ... *se enfada un poco despues de oir lo que dijo Spike*

Night: Voy a poner algo de radio... *pone una radio de noticias*

"Hoy va a ser un dia soleado, con 15 grados de mínima, y 21 de máxima. Se pronostican lluvias para esta noche y descenso de temperatura..."

Night: Ya llegamos *Twi y Spike bajan del auto* Disfruten su primer día... *se va al trabajo*

Twi: Esta es Canterlot High?

Spike: Parece que si... *mira su reloj* Tenemos 5 minutos antes de clase

Twi: Sera mejor apresurarnos... *agarra el brazo de Spike y se van corriendo*

Spike: Woow oye...!

-dentro de la escuela-

Twi: Bueno Spike, ve a tu salón, nos veremos en la salida *cada uno se va por su lado*

-en el aula a la que entró Spike-

Spike: Buenos días maestra

Cheerilee: Buenos días, sientate

Spike: *se sienta en el tercer pupitre de la segunda fila, a un lado esta Sweetie Belle, y al otro esta Applebloom*

Cheerilee: Muy bien, voy a tomar lista... Scootaloo Dash?

Scoot: Presente

Cheerilee: Sweetie Belle?

Sweetie: Presente

Cheerilee: Rumble ?

Rumble: Presente

Cheerilee: Diamond Tiara?

Tiara: Presente

-mientras tanto, en el aula de Twilight-

Twi: Buenos días profesora *se sienta en su pupitre*

Celestia: Buenos días

*despues de que Celestia tomara lista*

Pinkie: Holaaaaaa :D

Twi: Ah! *se asusta un poco*

Pinkie: Eres nueva aquí?

Twi: S-Si...

Pinkie: Mi nombre es Pinkie Pie :)

Twi: Me llamo Twilight Sparkle...

Pinkie: Que gusto me da conocerte, vamos a ser las mejores amigaaaaaaaas ^^ *la abraza fuerte*

Twi: Si... *se toma la espalda despues del abrazo*

-mientras tanto-

Spike: *mirando de costado a Sweetie, pensando* Que bonita...

Cheerilee: Spike... te hice una pregunta... Spike? *mueve la mano frente a la cara de Spike* SPIKE!

Spike: *reacciona* Qué, Qué?

Cheerilee: Cuanto es 9x8? *señala al pizarrón con una tiza*

Spike: 72?

Cheerilee: Muy bien

-suena la campana del recreo-

Cheerilee: Nos vemos en 15 minutos *se va*

Bloom: Hola, tú eres el chico nuevo?

Spike: Si, me llamo Spike

Bloom: Me llamo Applebloom *sonríe*

-mientras tanto-

Pinkie: Ella es Fluttershy, es una miembro del refugio de animales *señala a una pelirosada de piel amarilla*

Shy: Hola

Pinkie: Ella es Rarity, la mejor modista de la escuela *señala a la chica de pelo violeta y piel blanca*

Rarity: Que tal?

Twi: *saludando con la mano*

Pinkie: Ella es Applejack, una granjera y la que fabrica el mejor jugo de manzana

Aj: Hola compañera *se levanta un poco el sombrero y se lo vuelve a dejar en la cabeza*

Pinkie: Ella es Rainbow Dash, es la mejor deportista de la escuela

Dash: Hola

Pinkie: Y yo soy la que hace las mejores fiestas, y una pastelera

-termina el recreo, los alumnos se vuelven a sus pupitres, y entra un sujeto con piel gris, ropa de algunos colores y el pelo un poco despeinado llamado Discord-

Discord: Buenos días, mi nombre es Discord, y seré su profesor de Ciencias...

Dash: *le susurra a Twi* Ten cuidado con él, dicen que es el profesor mas malo de la escuela...

Discord: Te oí arcoiris parlante *chasquea los dedos y hace que la regla le pegue a Dash como si sintiera una bofetada*

Dash: Au *se frota la mejilla* Te lo dije *a Twi*

-mientras tanto-

Sweetie: Hola Spike :D

Spike: H-Hola...

Sweetie: Mucho gusto, soy Sweetie Belle

-despues del día de clases, Twi y Spike vuelven a casa-

Twi: Como te fue en tu primer día de clases?

Spike: Podría ser mejor..pero conocí a dos chicas lindas...

Twi: *cof cof* enamorado *cof cof*

Spike: Qué locuras dices? *algo sonrojado*

Twi: No dije nada...

Velvet: *vuelve con la cena* Cómo les fue a los pequeños en su primer día de clases? *agarra las mejillas*

Twi: Aaah me duele...

Spike: Ya no soy un bebé...

Night: Hicieron amistades?

-Spike y Twi se miran, despues miran a Night y dicen no al unísono-

Shining: Es el primer día, es normal no hacer amistades...

Night: Es cierto, no es fácil hacer nuevos amigos...

Velvet: Sirvo la cena?

Shining: Si, por favor

(Fin del capítulo)


	2. Conociendo Más Personas

Conociendo Más Personas

Twi: *entra al Instituto*

Spike: Crees que tengo una oportunidad con alguna de esas dos?

Twi: Pffff eso es algo ridículo

Spike: Por favor, lo dices como si nunca en tu vida te hubieras enamorado

Twi: Apenas estoy tratando de ser social, ya me basta con eso *choca con un chico de piel amarilla, cabello azul y chaqueta negra, se toma la cabeza*

Flash: Te encuentras bien? *la ayuda a levantarse*

Twi: Si... Gracias...

Flash: De nada *comienza a irse*

Twi: *trata de detenerlo pero lo deja ir y baja la mirada*

Spike: Wow Twilight, apenas lo conociste y ya tienes ganas de tenerlo de novio

Twi: *le da un sape a la nuca mientras se sonroja, se cruza de brazos* Claro que no... vámonos a clase

-despues de que Spike llegara a su salón-

Bloom: Hola Spike

Sweetie: Hola Spike

Spike: Hola :) qué hay de nuevo?

Sweetie: Nada...

Bloom: *mirando de reojo a Sweetie*

Sweetie: Qué te sucede Applebloom?

Bloom: *fingiendo* Oh, em... nada :D

Sweetie: Ok

-mientras tanto-

Twi: Hola Pinkie, hola a todas *todas le dicen hola*

Sunset: Cómo estás?

Twi: Bien... lamentó haber hablado con ese chico...

Sunset: Oh no te preocupes, ya terminamos hace 2 meses.. ahora estoy con Braeburn

Twi: No conozco a ese chico de pelo azul

Sunset: Despues lo conocerás mejor, créeme...

-en la cafetería-

Pinkie: Al parecer a cierta chica le gusta alguien...

Twi: Claro que no.. *sonrojada* Bueno, está bien, si me gusta alguien... el chico de pelo azul! *se tapa la boca y se pone roja de ls vergüenza*

Aj: Es normal, yo tengo un chico llamado Caramel, y somos novios hace 1 mes

Dash: Mi novio se llama Soarin, a veces es un tonto, pero no niego sentimientos hacia él... Bueno, tengo que irme con él, prometimos ir a entrenar un poco en un gimnasio a 2 manzanas de mi casa, nos vemos *agarra su mochila y se va*

Shy: Entonces, que debemos hacer para que seas la pareja de Flash?

Twi: *sonrojada y de brazos cruzados*

Rarity: Lo tengo, tienes que dejarte el pelo suelto y largo, y un cambio de ropa por supuesto...

Twi: Esta bien, hagámoslo.. *suspira*

-mientras tanto-

Spike: Bueno, vivo en una casa con mi hermana mayor Twilight, solo se pasa leyendo y leyendo, nunca sale a un bar...

Bloom: Bueno, a veces odio que mi hermana me diga que no hacer como si fuera una bebé...

Sweetie: A mi también me pasa lo mismo

-mientras tanto-

Twi: *mirándose en el espejo* Esto es excelente *look de EG1* y ahora qué?

Aj: Tal vez deberías hablar con el...

Twi: *traga saliva y se sonroja de los nervios* L-Lo intentare... *va caminando un poco despacio y va adonde Flash esta*

Twi: H-Hola...

Flash: Eres la chica que chocó conmigo?

Twi: Si...S-Supongo... jejejejeje *se rasca la nuca de los nervios* Me llamo Twilight Sparkle...

Flash: Me llamo Flash Sentry...

Twi: U-Un gusto conocerte... *se sonroja de los nervios*

Flash: Si quieres podemos sentarnos alli y hablar un rato, si no te molesta claro...

Twi: Esta bien...

*Flash avanza y Twi está por desmayarse, pero Flash la agarra a tiempo*

Twi: Eso fue...muy amable de tu parte... *lo abraza*

Flash: Vamos a esa mesa...

Twi: De acuerdo..

-despues de clases, al salir de allí-

Flash: Bueno, nos vemos mañana

Twi: Nos vemos...

-despues de que Twi y Spike volvieran a casa-

Spike: Qué tal te fue hoy?

Twi: Bien... *se sonroja un poco pensando en la "primer cita" con Flash mientras sonríe*

Spike: Twilight, qué te ocurre? Te ves roja como un tomate...

Twi: Despues hablaremos sobre eso a la hora de cenar...

Spike: Esta bien *se va a su habitación a dejar su mochila*

(Fin del capítulo)


	3. Reacciones Inesperadas

Reacciones Inesperadas

Velvet: Hora de cenar familia!

Shining: Hola Twily, Hola Spike *se sienta*

Night: Cuentenme, como les fue el día de hoy

Spike: Hablando con dos amigas como siempre

Velvet: Espero que no estes pensando en tener novia "tan temprano"

Night: Cariño, solo habló con ellas, no hay nada de malo en eso...

Velvet: *rodando los ojos*

Shining: Y qué hay de ti Twily?

Twi: Bueno, conocí a un chico llamado Flash Sentry y... *Shining interrumpe escupiendo su sorbo de agua*

Shining: Flash Sentry dijiste?

Twi: Si, es un buen tipo, tuvimos una charla, es muy agradable..

Night: No puedes salir con alguien que no conoces

Velvet: Lo dices tú? La primera vez salimos y yo no te conocía...

Night: Em... tengo que irme al baño *se va corriendo*

Twi: Solo somos amigos, nada más

Shining: Aun asi no confió en ese sujeto...

Twi: *se cruza de brazos* Y por qué no?

Shining: Bueno, emm... porque...

Twi: Ustedes decían "Se sociable, haz más amigos aparte de los que tienes en Crystal Prep". Ahora quieren que vuelva a ser la antisocial de antes? Ahhh, la verdad que no los entiendo... *se va furiosa a su habitación...

Shining: :/

Twi: *se va a su habitación, enciende su laptop y empieza a "hablar" con Flash*

-Conversación-

Twi: Hola Flash

Flash: Hola Twilight, esta todo bien? Twi: No... mi familia no quiere que seamos amigos... u.u

Flash: :/

Twi: No se que hacer...

Flash: Mañana hablamos en la escuela...

Twi: Esta bien...

-Fin de la Conversación-

-al día siguiente-

Twi: Hola amigas... :/

Dash: Twi, no te ves muy bien...

Twi: Mis padres no quieren que Flas y yo seamos amigos, y tal vez novios...

-mientras tanto-

Caramel: Hola amor

Aj: Hola ;)

Caramel: Vamos a la cafetería? :)

Aj: Vamos *se sonroja*

-mientras tanto-

Rarity: No debería intervenir tu familia en eso... :/

Twi: Pero es por mi culpa, no debi hablar.. *pone su cabeza en la mesa y se pone a llorar*

Pinkie: *pone una mano en el hombro de Twi* No estes triste...

Twi: Ire a...a.. casa.. por culpa de mi familia no puedo verlo.. *se va llorando*

-despues de que Twi llegó a su casa, entra a su habitación y se pone a llorar en su almohada-

Twi: Por qué hable...? *llorando mas fuerte*

Velvet: Hija, estás bien?

Twi: *no responde*

Velvet: *entra* Hija.. no tienes que estar triste... *pone una mano en su hombro*

Twi: Debi haber mentido...

Velvet: Mentir no esta bien...

Twi: No viste como reaccionaron todos? Qué tal si soy su novia y reaccionan peor?

Velvet: Hija, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieres, siempre y cuando no nos perjudique a nosotros..

Twi: *abraza a Velvet llorando* Lo se...

-momentos despues, mientras Twilight esta en su habitación, Night, Velvet y Shining están en una reunión-

Night: Tal vez deberíamos dejarla, siente algo por él y no podemos hacer nada

Shining: Algo que la incite a ser pareja, yo pienso que debería acompañarla

Velvet: Eres exageradamente sobreprotector, no crees?

Shining: Solo quiero que no le pase nada...

Night: Tu hermana tiene 16, ya debería aprender a andar sin nosotros vigilandola constantemente

Shining: *suspira* Esta bien...

Night: Spike, dile a tu hermana que venga...

Spike: *asiente con la cabeza y va a avisarle* Twilight, quieren que bajes...

Twi: *baja las escaleras hasta el living*

Shining: Tenemos que hablar...

Twi: Muy bien... *cierra los ojos de la tristeza*

Shining: Decidimos que tu y ese chico pueden ser pareja.

Twi: *sonríe de felicidad y se va a su habitación corriendo*

-Conversación-

Twi: Mañana nos vemos en la escuela :D

(Fin del capítulo)


	4. ¿Relación Cumplida?

¿Relación Cumplida?

*Sunset y las demás (excepto Twilight) están en casa de Dash*

Dash: Tenemos que ayudar a Twilight a que sea pareja de Flash

Sunset: Pero cómo?

Rarity: *pensando*

*en la Boutique de Rarity*

Rarity: Bueno, necesitas una ropa adecuada que no sea la que usas en la escuela... lo tengo *le pone un vestido azul con una chaqueta blanca*

Twi: No, muy de motociclista

Rarity: *le da una camisa blanca y un vestido verde*

Twi: Fluttershy creera que copio su estilo de ropa..

Rarity: Casi lo olvido...

Twi: Gracias por intentar ayudarme, pero sera una cuestión de estilo lo que deje convencido a Flash?

Rarity: Mmm...

*un momento despues*

Aj: Bueno, no sabría con exactitud como ayudarte, pero te puedo contar mi triste pasado para pensar un consejo.. Bueno todo comenzó cuando yo era pequeña y...

*un rato despues*

Twi: Gracias por querer ayudarme, puede ser una cuestión de honestidad pero no ser campesina, sin ofender...

Aj: No me molesta, yo honestamente no soy buena para dar consejos... *se encoge de hombros*

*un momento despues*

Sunset: Bueno, él es rockero, tal vez si conduces una motocicleta seguramente lo convenceras en menos de 1 minuto

Twi: No se manejar...

Sunset: Yo te puedo ayudar con eso... *conduce la moto por 6 manzanas* ahora inténtalo

Twi: *despues de varios intentos, lo intenta una vez más pero al frenar salta y choca fuertemente su brazo contra una pared, intenta levantarse con el brazo golpeado* Ahhh mi brazo! *se cae*

Sunset: *va corriendo a ayudarla* Estas bien?

Twi: No del todo... *se frota su brazo*

Sunset: Bueno, creo que eso tampoco sirvió para convencer a Flash

*momentos despues*

Pinkie: Bueno, para convencer a Flash debes ser divertida, saber festejar y *le estira la boca a Twi* ser aleeeeegreeee :D *la suelta*

Twi: Y cómo se supone que lo haga?

Pinkie: *la viste de payaso, y presiona la nariz con sonido(sonido de la nariz de Freddy pls XD)* Jajajajajajajajaja *cae al piso de tanto reírse* te ves muy graciosa...

Twi: Hmm.. *sería*

Pinkie: Qué pasa?

Twi: Sabes lo que creo? Ser divertida y alegre esta bien, pero no voy a estar enfrente de Flash vestida de payaso... *tira el traje de payaso y se va*

Pinkie: Jajajajaja esta bien... la nariz chillona es muy graciosa, me muero de la risa... *presiona la nariz otra vez* JAJAJAJAJAJA ok ya acabe Twilight... *se levanta y mira alrededor* Twi? :)

*15 minutos despues*

Shy: Tal vez la madre naturaleza los guíe...

Twi: No lo entiendo...

Shy: Tal vez paseen por un bosque, tal vez viajen en bote por un rio... no lo se..

Twi: Un viaje sería por el consejo...

Shy: De nada...

*despues en el patio de deportes de la escuela*

Dash: No conozco mucho a Flash, pero... tal vez le guste la actitud deportiva de una chica... a mi me paso al revés cuando vi a Soarin por primera vez...

-Flashback-

*Estaban Jugando los Wonderbolts y los Shadowbolts por ganar la final de la "Copa Equestria", el partido iba 2-2 y faltaban 2 minutos para que termine, pero de repente Soarin hace el tercer gol para el desempate y los Wonderbolts se coronaron Campeones*

Dash: *gritando desde la tribuna* Eso fue increíble, woooohooo! Soarin, eres el mejor!

*en medio del Flashback, primera persona*

Dash: Supe en ese momento que empecé a visitar al equipo 3 veces por mes.. hasta que yo me forme parte del equipo de fútbol de Canterlot High, participamos en un torneo, llegamos a la final que era contra los Wonderbolts y ganamos por 1 gol de diferencia y ganamos el campeonato, despues de eso Soarin me dijo *pausa de primera persona* :

Soarin: Eres la mejor, cuál es tu nombre?

Dash: Rainbow Dash...

Soarin: Te tengo que dar esto.. *le da un broche de su chaqueta*

Dash: Seguro que no lo necesitas?

Soarin: Tengo muchos de esos en casa, buena suerte en tu futuro...

Dash: Gracias... *se va*

*primera persona de vuelta*

Dash: Era una de esas sensaciones en las que no sabia si era un sueño o la vida real... 2 años despues nos fuimos haciendo amigos, hasta que algo nos llevo a enamorarnos uno al otro, qué era? Que ambos tenemos gusto por el deporte..

*Fin del Flashback y de la primera persona*

Dash: Y esa fue la historia de una parte de mi vida. *cierra los ojos y sonríe mientras se cruza de brazos*

Twi: Emocionante historia... pero aclaro que lo mio no son los deportes...

Dash: No importa, estoy segura que eso sera una cuestión de gustos personales de cada uno...

Twi: Bueno, gracias por eso, adiós..

Dash: Adiós... bueno, en que estaba...

-mientras tanto-

Twi: *se esconde en su habitación*

Spike: Sucede algo?

Twi: Mis amigas me dieron varios consejos pero no creo que resulten mañana...

Spike: Solo se tú misma, no creo que Flash tenga un interés en especifico

Twi: Tienes razón, ahora me voy a... zzzz

Spike: *se va y cierra la puerta*

*al dia siguiente*

Twi: *caminando y silbando hasta que ve a Flash y se esconde detras de un árbol* Bien, solo se tú misma y no hagas nada que vaya a arruinarlo todo... *sale del árbol y sigue caminando y se queda al lado de Flash* Hola :)

Flash: Hola Twilight :)

Twi: Qué hay de nuevo? Todo esta bien? *algo nerviosa*

Flash: Si, por qué no habría de estarlo?

Twi: *baja la mirada y sin que Flash la vea, toma su mano*

Flash: T-Twi... Twilight?

Twi: He esperado este tiempo para decirte lo mucho que... me... gustas... *sonrojada*

Flash: Ya lo supe desde el primer momento...

Twi: Enserio?

Flash: Note que me seguias pero decidí hacerme el distraído *la besa*

Twi: Entonces... podemos ser novios?

Flash: Por supuesto... *se van tomados de la mano*

-mientras tanto, en los arbustos-

Shining: Voy a enseñarle a ese sujeto a respetar a mi hermanita... *sale y choca su puño con la palma de su mano*

(Fin del Capítulo)


	5. Exagerando las Cosas

Exagerando las Cosas

*despues de que terminara la jornada escolar del lunes*

Flash: Twi, podemos ir a tu casa?

Twi: No veo porque no *se van tomados de la mano, ven a Dash y Soarin*

Dash: Hola chicos

Soarin: Qué hay de nuevo?

Twi: Estamos por ir a mi casa, quiero que Flash conozca a mi familia. Y ustedes?

Dash: Solo volvimos de una práctica de fútbol y ahora vamos a jugar videojuegos

Twi: Esta bien...

*Ella y Flash entran a casa de Twilight*

Twi: Hola?

Velvet: Hola hija

Night: Él es... tu novio?

Flash: Mi nombre es Flash Sentry

Night: Mucho gusto Flash, el pequeño es Spike

Spike: No soy pequeño... hola

Night: Ella es Twilight Velvet, y él es Shining Armor

Shining: Hola, qué tal? *mueve su mano*

Twi: Bueno... pónganse cómodos, yo ire a cambiarme *se va a su habitación, mientras todos se sientan*

Velvet: Cariño, vamos a comprar?

Night: Si *enciende el auto y se van*

Shining: *agarra a Flash de la ropa* Escuchame bien tonto, te estoy vigilando, si algo le pasa a mi hermanita, tendras problemas...

Twi: Shining, adivina que.. sucede algo?

Shining: *lo suelta a Flash y se voltea* No, claro que no... *risa nerviosa*

Twi: Bueno, ire por unos juegos de mesa *va a la habitación de Spike*

Flash: Oye calmate, no le hare nada

Shining: Aún así, no confío en ti...

Twi: *toca la puerta de Spike*

Spike: Ocupado

Twi: Me pasas los juegos de mesa?

Spike: Si *se los da*

Twi: *los agarra y se va* Gracias

Shining: *lo suelta a Flash antes de que baje Twilight*

Twi: Aca traje los juegos

Shining: Excelente, saben jugar a las damas?

*despues de varias partidas, Twilight gana todas*

Twi: *va a guardar los juegos*

Shining: ...

Flash: Callate tonto

Shining: Más respeto, soy el hermano de tu novia

Flash: Lo siento...

Shining: Yo tambien...

*Twi baja*

Twi: Flash, vamos de paseo?

Flash: Vamos

(Fin del capítulo, disculpen si no fue tan largo como los otros)


	6. Las Dazzlings ¿Reformadas?

Las Dazzlings… ¿Reformadas?

-¿Estas segura de esto, Adagio? Sabes lo que paso antes y lo que pasara ahora… -Aria se cruzó de brazos y miro a Adagio con algo de desconfianza.

-Solo trata de ser positiva -dijo Adagio con un tono medio seco.

-Siiii, ¡Martes de Tacos otra vez! -dijo Sonata con mucha alegría mientras saltaba.

OoOoOoOoO

-Es fascinante saber que vendrán alumnas nuevas -dijo Sunset con una sonrisa.

-Debemos ir a clase, no vaya a ser que en el momento de su bienvenida interrumpa alguien de nosotras -dijo Fluttershy guardando sus cosas en su mochila.

-Fluttershy tiene razón, debemos irnos -dijo Sunset que se fue junto a ella corriendo al salón.

Mientras Sunset Shimmer y Fluttershy iban al salón, a varios centímetros estaban las Dazzlings

-Algo me dice que las "nuevas alumnas" son muy familiares… -Sunset mira asombrada a las tres chicas.

-¡Las Dazzlings! ¿Q-Q-Qué hacen aquí otra vez? –dijo Fluttershy con algo de temor ya que sabe que tanto daño podrían hacerle.

-Debemos avisarles a las demás –dijo Sunset, después se fue corriendo a la cafetería, pero noto que era tarde ya que las demás ya se habían ido de ahí.

-Sólo espero que las alumnas nuevas no traten de querer dominar la escuela... -dijo Dash con tono serio.

-¿Por qué crees que lo harían? -dijo Pinkie después de darle un bocado a una porción de pastel de cereza.

-¿Y qué tal si son tres chicas que ya habían venido antes pero vienen a vengarse por lo que paso? -Rarity señala a las Dazzlings mientras le tiembla el brazo.

-Pfff, eso sería ridículo, ¿Por qué ellas querrían vol...? -Aj vio a las Dazzlings, causando que no pueda terminar la pregunta.

-¿Las Sirenas volvieron? -dijo Dash con un tono algo molesto.

-Tenemos que hablar con la Directora Celestia -dijo Applejack mientras comenzó a irse.

-Vamos, pero déjenme hablar con ella -dijo Dash y todas la siguieron, pero Dash entro a la oficina de la Directora Celestia.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué se te ofrece? -dijo Celestia con una sonrisa.

-Solo quiero saber, ¿Qué hacen ellas aquí de nuevo? -dijo Dash algo molesta.

-Solo las reinscribí, eso es todo -dijo Celestia juntando los dedos de sus manos.

-¿Acaso...Acaso se volvió loca? -dijo Dash con un tono hipertenso.

-No voy a perder mi tiempo discutiendo con mis alumnas, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer -Celestia frunce el ceño y golpea el escritorio.

-Como siempre, va a perdonarlas todas las malas que hagan, eso no.. -dijo Dash pero fue interrumpida por Celestia.

-Mira Rainbow Dash, si tanto te quejas de que la Subdirectora Luna y yo les dimos otra oportunidad a ellas, ¿Por qué cuando le dimos otra oportunidad a Sunset no dijiste nada? -dijo Celestia con ira, estaba a punto de explotar.

-Bueno, es que... -Dash se quedó sin comentarios.

-Vete de mi oficina... ¡AHORA! -Celestia se puso roja de la furia, Dash se fue de la oficina, en ese mismo momento entra Luna.

-¿Sucede algo malo, hermana? -Pregunto Luna al ver a Celestia con las manos en la cabeza después de la discusión.

-No, no pasó nada... -Celestia suspiro varias veces para mantener la calma, después continuo firmando y sellando papeles y Dash sale de la oficina.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo? -Preguntó Rarity después de oír la discusión. -Me dio un castigo de 1 semana -dijo Dash con algo de tristeza.

OoOoOoOo

-Lo más extraño es que las Rainbooms no nos hayan visto -dijo Sonata mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno.

-Mejor que sea así, tienen que pagar lo que nos hicieron -dijo Adagio con expresión de ira en su rostro.

-Ellas solo nos reformaron -dijo Aria al no estar de acuerdo mientras se cruza los brazos.

-¿Acaso vas a contradecirme? -dijo Adagio con un tono amenazante

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan agresiva? -pregunto Aria ya que no sabía el porqué de la reacción de Adagio, Adagio no supo que responder a esa pregunta, y soltó a Aria de la ropa.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Aria –dijo Sonata con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

OoOoOoOo

-Y… ¿Quiénes son esas chicas? –Pregunto Twilight confundida

-Am… eran tres chicas que hacían que toda la escuela se haya peleado, pero ellas y yo las detuvimos –Sunset sonríe nerviosa, ya que decidió no mencionar a la Twilight de Equestria. Mejor dicho, la Princesa Twilight.

-Wow, eso sí es… fascinante –dijo Twilight, y después se fue.

-Estuvo cerca… Si llega a enterarse de que estuvo la Princesa Twilight aquí, esto podría terminar en una catástrofe… -dijo Sunset con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Tranquilizate, haremos todo lo posible para que no se entere – dijo Applejack animando a Sunset poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Además, ella no sabe de su existencia –dijo Dash después de terminar su jugo de manzana y tirar el vaso al tacho de basura sin mirar.

-Hola Pinkie… -dijo Sonata después de llegar, tiene una bandeja con jugo de manzana y unos tacos.

-Hola Sonata –Pinkie sonrió, a pesar de lo que Sonata y sus hermanas hicieron, no cambiaría la actitud de ser feliz de Pinkie.

En ese momento Dash llega y la ve con algo de ira –¿Qué haces aquí? Tú no debiste volver igual que tus hermanas después de lo que hicieron –la "serena" actitud de Dash de repente se volvió a una actitud testaruda y sin controlar la ira.

-Rainbow, ya calmate, ¿No ves que quiso venir a disculparse? –dijo Applejack después de ver a Sonata tirada en el suelo cubriéndose con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

-Nosotras también.. –dijo Adagio que entró con Aria a la cafetería de la escuela.

-Digan lo que quieran, no les creo ni una palabra –dijo Dash mientras se fue molesta después de patear un tacho de basura.

-Sí que se levantó de mal humor hoy.. –dijo Rarity y empezó a comer su almuerzo que era un puré de papas con carne y una ensalada.

OoOoOoOo

-Tontas Dazzlings, hacen lo que sea con tal de volver a hacer de que cada una siga por su lado.. –dijo Dash, y sin querer choca con Lyra. –Oye, fíjate por donde vas – le dijo Dash a Lyra con una expresión amenazante que hizo que Lyra se fuera corriendo, luego suspira. -¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Acaso nací con un nivel de ira incontrolable? –Dash se preguntó varias cosas mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a su casa, en ese momento estaban las Crusaders haciendo la tarea de Historia.

-Hola Rainbow Dash –saludó Scootaloo sonriendo, las demás se voltearon a verla.

-Hola… -dijo Dash en voz baja y directamente se fue a su habitación.

¿Qué le sucede? –le pregunto Sweetie Belle a Scootaloo.

-No lo sé, nunca vi a Rainbow Dash estar de malas… –respondió Scootaloo.

-Tal vez está molesta por algo o por culpa de alguien.. –dijo Applebloom con expresión dudosa en su rostro.

OoOoOoOo

-Nosotras nos disculpamos.. –dijo Aria con algo de tristeza en su rostro, era muy raro ya que Aria siempre tenía una actitud fría pero, tenía ganas de llorar.

-Está bien, las perdonamos –dijo Fluttershy con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro.

-Todas… -nota que Dash no está -…digo, casi todas las perdonamos.. –dijo Applejack.

-¿En serio? –dijo Sonata con una total felicidad que supera los 9000 (?).

-Por supuesto que sí –dijo Sunset.

Todas van a la casa de Dash, pero Applejack toca la puerta.

-¿Quién es? –dijo Dash detrás de la puerta.

-Soy yo, Applejack –dijo ella.

Dash abrió la puerta y vio que estaban todas incluyendo a las Dazzlings.

-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí? –dijo Dash con una expresión de enojo en su rostro [Do I Look Angry (?)]-

-Solo quieren disculparse, pero es solo que tú ira te corrompe y te lo impide.. –le dijo Sunset a Dash con tranquilidad.

-Lo siento.. –dijo Dash en voz baja.

-¿Qué? –dijeron las Dazzlings al unísono.

-Dije que lo siento, no debí haber actuado así, es solo que… lo que paso en la Batalla de las Bandas me molesto un poco.. –dijo Dash bajando la mirada y cerrando los ojos. -¿Me perdonan? –les preguntó Dash.

-Si, por supuesto –respondió Adagio.

-¿Amigas? –preguntó Dash.

-¡Amigas! –respondieron las tres al unísono.

(Fin del Capítulo)


End file.
